Sailor Moon Underwater Series Episode 1
by ShadowOfDarknessXx
Summary: This is new series of Sailor Moon, with a little twist. Its underwater. Same characters some attacks are the same as the regular anime, but some are new and named by me. I hope everyone enjoys the 1st chapter. please review!
1. Chapter 1

Under Water Sailor Moon

Ever wonder what it would be like if the senshi would fight under water and still breath?

This is a fanfic of the adventure of Sailor Moon (Under Water Edition)

Enjoy

------------------------------Chapter 1------------------------------

One late saturday afternoon Usagi woke up from a long sleep. "Wow, I've slept for 13 hours !", Usagi said. "I better get something to eat, I'm so hungry I can eat a cow !"

So she went downstairs and had some lunch, since she missed breakfast.

She sat on the couch with a jumbo sandwich. She took the remote and turned on the T.V.

There was an incident by the old lake in the park.

The news said people have gone missing for about 3 weeks now, and don't know where they went.

"There have been sitings of greenish figures in the middle of the lake, eyewitnesses say."

"No one knows where they are come from or their purpose at the lake."

"The story is still be investigated."

"Now back to you at the station"

Usagi turned the T.V. off

She got up right away saying "This is a job for the Senshi"

She ran out of the house to head over Rei's temple to see if the girls heard anything about it.

As she was walking down the street, she could see the lake from a distance.

"Missing people? Sitings of greenish figures?", this doesn't sound right Usagi muttered, as she walked down the street.

When she got to Rei's, the girls where there as she expected.

"Usagi! Where have you been !? We paged you a million times !", Rei said loudly.

"What? I was still sleeping..." Usagi said sadly.

"Sleeping!? You lazy bum! You never do anything. Your just a big couch potatoe Usagi !"

" No I'm not Rei! I just love my beauty rest ! "

"Beauty rest? Ha like you need it.."

"Reii you can just be quiet"

"No YOU!"

"You"

"You"

"GERRRRRRRRR"

Both girls faced head to head as they gave each other angry faces.

"Will you two knock it off already!?" Ami said loudly

"We have a problem here and you two fighting all the time is gonna get us no where." She continued

The two girls both gave a "hmmph" and sat down.

Ami wipped out her Mercury computer.

"Hey Ami, do you think you can get ratings on your computer of the lake?", Makoto (Lita) questioned.

"Yes, I might, if I get close enough I can."

"Rei, do u think you could do a fire reading on the lake?", Minako (Mina) questioned.

"Uhh sure, I guess I can give it a shot." Rei said

"What aboutt meeeee!?! I wanna do something " Usagi wined.

"Usagi, can you give it a rest for once.

Your always wining and nagging.

You never come on time for meetings.

I dont know how your the leader of the Senshi!

Just leave it to us!" Rei said harshly.

Usagi started to burst into tears.

"Oh no, here comes the water works", Luna said.

"Oh great, more noise." Rei said

Usagi couldn't stand it. She got up. And started to head for the street.

She started to go faster as they said, "Usagi wait! Dont Leave. Usagi!"

When she got to the bottom of the long stairs she ran as fast as she could.

"I can't believe Rei, she's always being so mean to me"

Tears started to come down Usagi's eyes again.

As she past the view of the lake, she saw something strange.

The lake started to glow a green looking light.

"Was it the green figures the news was talking about?" Usagi whispered to herself.

"I dont know, but I better check it out."

She started to run towards the lake.


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------------Chapter 2------------------------------

As Usagi got closer, the light got even brighter.

She started to get a gut feeling that something bad was going to happened.

Once she got up to the lake, she stopped.

She took her brooch, held it up to the sky.

And shouted...

"MOOOOOONNNNN ETTTTERNNALLLLL! MAKEEEEEEEEEEEEUP!"

Once she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, she walked closer to the lake.

The lake looked so polluted and gross. She was afraid all the things living in the park by the lake would die.

"Well..girls or no girls. I'm going without them" she said.

She hit a button on her brooch, and a re-breather mask, came out.

Usagi put it in her mouth.

"Well I guess i'm going in.."

"

1

2

3!  
"

Usagi jumped into the polluted water and swam to the deeper part of the lake.

She could'nt see much.

It was all black and greenish colored.

So she pressed another button on her brooch.

This time a pair of goggles came out.

"Ami designed these", she said to herself.

"They were made especially to see through dark foggish stuff."

Usagi held the goggles up against her chest.

She started to feel bad that she carried on the way she did, and left everybody to investigate without them.

She looked up.

"It's too late now", she said.

Usagi put on the goggles and click a switch at the side of them.

Now she could see the greenish color water.

She started to swim down into the deeper part of the lake.

There was no sign of life whatso ever.

Once she got to the deepest part.

She felt something.

An opening at the bottom, sucked her in.

She was getting sucked through some type of portal.

Soon it finally ended.

Usagi got up.

She was now in an under water cave.

She looked around. There was only one way to go now.

As she looked forward.

She saw just black the whole way.

She clicked the goggles.

And a light went on.

"Man, Ami really knows what you need in cases like this!" she said

She swam towards the dark passage.

There was still no signs of life.

At first it was calm while swimming.

Then the water started to pick up the pace.

The water was starting to flow faster and faster.

Usagi was starting to get frightened.

Then the water stopped.

It was calm for a second.

Then the water started to swirl around and around.

It was like a big whirlpool now.

Usagi didnt know what to do.

!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAM!

This ugly looking blue creature jumped on her.

She screamed.

The weird looking creature gave out an icy blow to the water and Usagi.

It started to get cold.

Usagi couldn't stand the cold much longer.

"That's it!" she shouted

A Silver Moon appeared on the cave walls.

"Silver Moon!"

"Crystal Power Kiss !"

Rainbow colors and feathers started to hit the creature.

It couldnt stand it much longer.

The creature soon was reduced to soot.

A small wind blew the soot away.

"Wow that was a close one." Usagi said as she flipped her hand off her forehead.

"I'd better get going" She said quietly to herself.

She swam away into the darkness..


End file.
